El Orgullo perdido de un Príncipe
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Otro corto para una actividad de mi otro foro, así que leanlo porque se van a divertir un momento. Derechos de autor ya saben de quien, el gran Akira Toriyama es dueño de los personajes y la historia, las situaciones presentadas son de mi autoría. Un saludo.


**El orgullo perdido de un Príncipe.**

_Para divertirnos un poco más les tengo esta historia no tan original, pero sí con mi toque personal de humor, derivada de una actividad en mi otro foro. Diviértanse._

Se miraba en el espejo sin decidirse del todo. Ya tenía más de una hora metido allí, y le parecía tan absurdo hacerlo… ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? En realidad no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo, sólo por el hecho de cumplir un capricho, pero tampoco estimaba que lo juzgaran mal por lucir un tanto… diferente a como había acostumbrado. Y pensar que le costó mucho hacerlo crecer. Al final, ya decidido, emprendió su labor.

¡Bah!, de todos modos ya estaba hasta la m… de este estorbo —resopló tras remojarse cuidadosamente la zona de la barba y el bigote, colocándose a continuación la crema para rasurar y pasando cuidadosamente el rastrillo hasta eliminar todo rastro de vello facial.

Ya limpio y perfumado, embadurnándose también loción suavizante para después de afeitar, volvió a examinarse en el espejo para comprobar los resultados de la operación… nada mal y, viéndolo bien, ese era su mejor perfil. Salió del cuarto de baño y caminó parsimoniosamente por el pasillo que conducía a la sala de la casa, decidido a entrenar un poco, y pensando en cómo la estaría pasando su hijo mayor en compañía del idiota de Kakarotto y de la niñata que era su nieta… seguramente sufriendo bastante, pero no había nada que pudiera hacerse. En fin, hablando de Kakarotto, topó de frente con Goten, el hijo menor de éste, y por un instante no le sorprendió el verlo ahí en su casa, dado que el mozalbete era un muy buen amigo de Trunks y casi se la vivía en _Capsule_ desde que andaba tonteando por una muchacha… los jóvenes de ahora y sus estupideces.

Muy buenas tardes, tío Vegeta —el joven le saludó educadamente al pasar por su lado, parecía que tenía prisa por irse—, con su permiso, voy de salida.

Oye, Goten, espera un momento —bueno, tal vez no estaría de más el pedir una segunda opinión sobre su nueva apariencia. El muchacho se frenó por un segundo y lo miró con extrañeza—, quiero que me digas que tal luzco ahora.

… este… —y se dio cuenta de que había sido una equivocación preguntarle a ese tontote, pues es tan tonto como su padre—… discúlpeme, tío Vegeta, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere usted con eso.

Ya, olvídalo… y sólo olvídalo —le espetó retomando su camino, guardándose una mueca de molestia. ¿Qué iba a saber ese mentecato sobre lo que es lucir bien?

… lo siento mucho, tengo que irme o se me hará tarde —el adolescente se encogió de hombros y se despidió con entonación apenada.

"¡Jah!, hijo del estúpido de Kakarotto no dejarás de ser aunque crezcas" pensó el Príncipe en sus adentros. Al pasar por la cocina se encontró a Bulma preparando la merienda, sólo que en verdad ya no tenía ganas de que alguien más lo viera, así que, indiferentemente, cruzó por la pieza sin dirigirle la palabra, y sin esperar que ella se la dirigiera… con todos los años vividos juntos ya no era necesario hablar demasiado, de hecho nunca lo ha sido, pues ellos se entienden a su manera. Pero para la dama no pasó desapercibido el cambio en su consorte.

¡Oh, Vegeta, veo que te rasuraste! —le dijo empleando una entonación gustosa—. Siempre he pensado que luces mucho más guapo sin bigote —agregó soñadoramente.

Esas palabras le hicieron pensar mejor las cosas… dejaría el entrenamiento para más tarde, aprovechando que Bra, su pequeña Princesa, había salido de paseo con unas amigas, y que Trunks no regresaría del espacio en algunos meses. Así que disfrutaría un momento íntimo con su mujer, a la cual aún trae muerta con su atractivo.

¿De verdad te lo parez…? —volvió la vista hacia ella empleando un tono que pretendía ser seductor, pero algo le hizo frenar de golpe y le cerró la garganta de la impresión… la repulsiva esposa de Kakarotto se encontraba allí también, y estaba sentada a la mesa del comedor bebiendo una humeante taza de té. Hasta le dio un tic en la ceja de sólo verla tan cerca—. ¿Pero qué…? —tartamudeó cohibido y contrariado.

¿Eh? —Milk lo quedó viendo con cara de asombro.

… ¡Mierda! —al final masculló enfadado y prosiguió su camino después de soltar el improperio.

Sin embargo, conociendo cómo se las gastaban esas dos mujeres cuando están juntas, consideró más prudente quedarse cerca sin que notaran su presencia, escuchando su conversación, pues a sus oídos habían llegado las carcajadas de Bulma, la cual, ni tarda ni perezosa, le platicó a su _BFF_ el incidente ocurrido en la mañana… de sólo acordarse de ello le hizo sentirse mal consigo mismo.

_********** Flash Back **********_

Bra, la hija más pequeña del matrimonio V. Briefs, tenía varios días con un gesto enfurruñado cuando veía a su padre, así que la causa de su desagrado tenía que ver con él. Bien, el Príncipe fue decidido a cuestionarle sobre el motivo de su enfado, ya que una de las cosas que a él le incomodaban en sobremanera y lo ponían a disgusto era que su niña no le hablara o no sonriera… caramba, ya ni su mujer se puso tan antipática cuando atravesó por la dichosa menopausia. Aunque escogió un mal día para eso.

Oye, Bra, tu madre me dijo que ibas a salir —dijo al ingresar en la habitación de su bella hija, la cual había dejado la puerta entreabierta. La jovencita lo miró un tanto irritada al verlo entrar.

¡Ay, papi!, ¿acaso no puedes llamar antes de entrar? —le reprochó agudamente terminando de acomodarse la larga cabellera azulada—. Debes decir: "Respeto tu privacidad llamando a la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad entrando de todos modos"… podías haberme encontrado en ropa interior —puntualizó.

Por un momento el hombre sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza… por Kami que ni a Trunks le hubiera permitido tanta insolencia. Se guardó un bufido de molestia y puso en su cara una de sus mejores muecas para hablar con su nenita, eso sí, sin tomarse la molestia de pedirle una disculpa por su atrevimiento.

Mira, Princesa, no estoy para tus tontos sermones u observaciones —le dijo un tanto tajante, tratando de no sonar grosero—. Sólo hay algo que me gustaría saber ahora antes de que te vayas no sé a dónde —añadió sin más.

Pues apúrate a decirme lo que tengas que decirme, papi, que mis amigas me están esperando y no quiero que se me haga tarde… —le dijo al ponerse el rímel en las pestañas, admirándose en el espejo—… vamos a ir a la firma de autógrafos que ofrecerá William Levy y tenemos que estar en primera fila para que podamos tomarnos una fotografía con él —añadió perfumándose un poco más—. Es un hombre de lo más guapo y yo debo lucir mucho más preciosa de lo que ya soy para que nos veamos bien en la imagen —terminó su discursito en tono soñador, mirando nuevamente a su padre.

Obviamente que el tic en la ceja no se hizo esperar… ¿qué su pequeñita, su Princesita adorada, la niña de sus ojos, la luz de su vida, iría a ver a un hombre para… un hombre que no era él? ¿Qué tenía ese tal… William Levy, para gustarle a su hija? Hasta se le olvidó el motivo principal por el que había resuelto irrumpir en su dormitorio.

¿¡Vas a ir a ver a un p#%& y repugnante insecto rastrero para…!? —le espetó levantando la voz sin disimular su desagrado—. ¡Te prohíbo terminantemente poner un pie fuera de tu habitación, Bra!, ¡y lo digo en serio! —señaló a modo de orden.

La jovencita arrugó la nariz con verdadero enfado… ¿quién se creía su padre para prohibirle algo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo? A parte de todo eso, su progenitor no estaba muy al corriente de sus cosas, encerrado la mayor parte del tiempo en el _"Gravity Room"_, así que no tenía ningún derecho.

Ay, papá, estás tan fuera de onda como un cavernícola —le dijo en un agrio tono de voz, muy a la manera de Bulma, poniendo las manos en su cintura y mirándolo retadoramente—. Voy a ir a ver a William Levy porque mamá ya me dio permiso… —agregó tomando su bolso, y, pasando diplomáticamente a su lado, decidió ignorarlo por completo antes de retirarse, guardando algo de su maquillaje.

Bra, te estoy hablando… soy tu padre —por supuesto que Vegeta no se iba a dar por vencido, y menos por la mocosa de su hija… faltaba más que retara su mandato aunque la fastidiosa de su madre le hubiera dado anuencia.

¡Ah!, por cierto, papá, quería decirte que… —ella se detuvo antes de salir definitivamente del cuarto y, volviendo la vista para verlo una vez más, le dijo empleando ese tonito de sabihonda que Bulma sabía emplear bastante bien—… ese bigote te hace ver ridículo —puntualizó desdeñosamente y caminó empleando una de sus mejores poses de diva.

… ¿Qué? —esa última frase le caló hondo al Príncipe en su orgullo y vanidad, así que se quedó estático por un momento, digiriendo lo que su nena le había dicho. Si su propio padre había usado uno, e incluso Nappa y otros Saiyajins también habían lucido mostachos de diferentes formas y, que él supiera, nadie los había criticado por eso.

Sintió como si su cuerpo diera vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa, cayendo en un abismo profundo y oscuro en tanto las palabras de su hija resonaban en sus oídos: "¡Ridículo, ridículo, ridículo!". Era más de lo que podía aguantar. Muy abatido fue a encerrarse en su propia habitación, dejándose caer en la cama y sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos… ¿en verdad se veía tan mal con bigote?

_********** Fin del Flash Back **********_

Vaya con Bra, tiene agallas —observó Milk muy sonriente.

La verdad es que yo ya había pensado decirle a Vegeta que el bigote se le veía mal, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decírselo —dijo Bulma igual de sonriente, y ambas bebieron un nuevo sorbo de té.

Ya me las pagarán algún día —Vegeta habló entre dientes, escondido detrás de una pared, escuchando cada una de sus palabras.

Bueno, personalmente estaba pensando en decirte que tu marido se veía horrendo con ese bigote —agregó Milk con bastante parsimonia, dejando la taza a un lado—. Parecía más viejo de lo que es en realidad.

¿Estás insinuando que Vegeta es un anciano? —a Bulma no le hizo nada de gracia ese comentario, y también dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

Bien… es mayor que Gokú en edad, ¿no? —respondió la morena un tanto a la defensiva.

¡Jah!, pues Gokú nunca ha madurado… y ahora menos —la científica encontró por donde atacar la sensibilidad de su amiga.

¿O sea que… me estás diciendo que MI Gokú es un inmaduro? —la señora de Son se mostró ofendida ante ese dicho.

¿Y acaso no es obvio? —respondió con sarcasmo la señora del Príncipe.

Bulma, mejor me voy de aquí… —Milk se levantó de su asiento y tomó su bolso, sin disimular su malestar por ser tratada de esa manera tan inconveniente —… entiendo perfectamente que está conversación no tiene sentido. Pero déjame decirte que de mejores lugares me han corrido —puntualizó en tono de superioridad.

Por mí no te detengas, querida…y discúlpame, pero no puedo permitirte que hables mal de mi marido y hacer como si nada pasara —le dijo Bulma acompañándola a la puerta por mera cortesía —. Espero verte pronto —añadió con algo de hipocresía antes de salir de la sala.

A este punto, Vegeta consideró conveniente retirarse sigilosamente y dedicarse a lo suyo, disimulando una sonrisita de satisfacción ante el hecho de que su mujer pusiera en su lugar a la antipática mujer de Kakarotto.

Ya era de noche cuando al fin Bra arribó a la casa, y lo primero que hizo fue presentarse ante el _"Gravity Room"_ para saludar personalmente a su padre, el cual ya salía en ese momento después de terminar la rutina de ese día.

¡Oh, papi querido, qué bueno que te veo! —le dijo abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo efusivamente, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¿Quién es el papi más lindo hermoso del Universo?... Sin bigote te ves mucho más guapo que mi hermano Trunks —agregó levantándole un poco más el cabello, mirándolo con admiración—. Te traje muchísimas pizzas para que me perdones por ser una niña desobediente contigo, papi —añadió apenada, y su mirada se hizo más tierna e infantil —. Soy una Princesa muy mala.

Bra… Princesa… no es para tanto, en serio —dijo el hombre tratando de apartarla un poco sin querer ser brusco con su benjamina. A pesar de todo, su nena es todo un amor cuando se lo propone, y sabe tratarlo como se merece.

¿Me perdonas, papi? —preguntó la jovencita empleando su tono de voz más dulce e inocente—. Y tenías toda la razón… William Levy es un p$#% insecto rastrero —agregó al final.

Ven acá, Princesita mía —el Príncipe se sintió tan inflado como un pavo real, así que abrazó a su pequeñita y le habló en un tono excesivamente cariñoso… un tono que había empleado alguna vez con su hijo mayor cuando era un bebé muy tierno, y que no dudaba en emplear con ella—. _"¿Quén quere a la niña?"_ —le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

¡Pero qué bonita escena! —Bulma se apersonó en ese instante y les dedicó una sonrisa, a lo que Vegeta, tratando de disimular el rubor en las mejillas por haber sido descubierto en una de sus facetas desconocidas, se separó de su hija con cuidado. La dama decidió no decir nada más y hacer como que no vio algo raro, y sólo añadió antes de volver sobre sus pasos, empleando un usual tono de amabilidad—. La cena ya está lista, así que les recomiendo que vayan a comer porque si no va a enfriarse… me pregunto si Trunks ya habrá cenado —externó con algo de preocupación al final, dejándolos solos otra vez.

Anda ya, papi, vas a ver que te van a gustar mucho las pizzas que te traje… las compré exclusivamente para ti en uno de los mejores restaurantes italianos de la zona —dijo la muchacha sonriéndole grandemente, y, jalándolo de la mano, lo obligó a caminar con ella—. ¡Mamá, yo voy a servirle la cena a mi papi! —y llamó a voces a su madre.

El Príncipe se dejó llevar y soltó un muy bajo suspiro de complacencia y resignación. Si alguien en su pasado le hubiera dicho que su orgullo Saiyajin terminaría siendo vencido por una mujer, no le creería nada y lo mataría por su insolencia. Pero lo que nunca imaginó es que esa mujer sería su propia hija, a la que quería tanto como para pasarle par alto ciertos detallitos, porque, al término del día, era feliz al verla sonreír.

_Nota final: como parte de una batalla entre foros creo que le hace falta bastante, más, al no haber una temática concreta, me di a la tarea de presentar mi versión de este simpático capítulo del GT, la parte de la historia que no me agradó del todo. Vegeta cambió bastante su forma de ser a cómo llegó a la Tierra, y se hizo un hombre más tranquilo al vivir en un ambiente familiar rodeado de cariño, con todo y que su familia real a veces se pasaba de lista, especialmente su hija y su mujer… XD. Y, aunque el Príncipe no llegó a ser demostrativo en su afecto, ya todos sabemos que también tenía amor para su progenie, y, de una forma muy especial, para la Princesita de su corazón… la única que pudo decirle sin pelos en la lengua que se veía ridículo con el bigote… XD. Espero les haya agradado el escrito y me den muchos "Me gusta". Un saludo y sean felices._


End file.
